1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic baler for bundling together packages previously filled, closed and sealed in a packer machine, of the type which inserts severaly of such packages into a bigger container to facilitate their handling, storage and transportation.
2. Prior Art
It is a common practice in the food industry to pack in plastic bags or cardboard boxes predeterminate amounts of some goods, such as rice, spaghettis, etc., for their retail trade. In this way the products reach the consumers in containers that are both attractive and practical, facilitating their handling and guarantying that the goods are kept in healthy conditions.
However, to handle those containers, usually having very small sizes, requires repetitive operations that being bothersome affect negatively production costs and labor. Therefore, to facilitate the handling, storage and transportation of this kind of packages it has become a practice in a the industry to form bales or similars integrated by several small packages by inserting them into bigger plastic bags, carborad boxes or similars them into bigger plastic bags, cardboard boxes or similars in order to manipulate pluralities of them as a unit, overcoming so the above mentioned difficulties.
The insertion of the small packages into bigger containers is made either manually or by means of specially designed machines. Is in relation to this type of machinery that this invention is related.